


3.12

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Petplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Koshiro is the younger brother to the oyabun--always grew up chasing Sojiro’s shadow, striving to earn the honor that his brother was born into--and if anyone were to see him now, kneeling on the edge of the oyabun’s bed with his kimono jerked up to his mid-back and a leash in his fist, holding Sojiro’s head tucked up between his spread thighs…





	3.12

Koshiro is the younger brother to the oyabun--always grew up chasing Sojiro’s shadow, striving to earn the honor that his brother was born into--and if anyone were to see him now, kneeling on the edge of the oyabun’s bed with his kimono jerked up to his mid-back and a leash in his fist, holding Sojiro’s head tucked up between his spread thighs…

Well. Sojiro shivers with delight at the mere thought.

“Go deeper, pet,” Koshiro orders, giving Sojiro’s leash a tug; it pulls on the leather collar around Sojiro’s neck and threatens to steal his breath away, and he leans forward on his hands and knees, burying his face deeper into the crack of his little brother’s ass.

“That’s it,” Koshiro purrs, rocking back on his knees a little to more comfortably settle himself against his big brother’s face. In return Sojiro redoubles his efforts to worship the younger man’s ass, swirling his tongue around the tight pucker of Koshiro’s hole and sucking the taste of his own spit away to the sound of his brother’s moans above him.

“What a good dog…”

Sojiro keens low in his throat at the praise, squeezing down upon the dog-tail plug that Koshiro had seated in him earlier. He shuffles forward on his knees and grabs for Koshiro’s ass, digging his fingers into the firm globes to spread him open wider, to plunge his tongue past the licked-slack muscle and up into his little brother’s guts.

He’s a good dog--Koshiro said so.


End file.
